The life of a Bladedancer
by AwakenedSpectre
Summary: Join Spectre, an awoken hunter as he overcomes his haunting past and learns to work with a fireteam to face the darkness as it grow ever stronger.


Name:Spectre

Height:6'1

Weight:210

Race:Awoken

Class:Hunter

Subclass:Bladedancer

Primary: Personally Modified Hawkmoon

Special:Personally Modified Queenbreaker's Bow

Heavy:Boltcaster

Helm: Celestial Nighthawk

Greaves:Sealed Ahamkara Grasps

Chest:Iron Banner chest plate

Legs: Bones of Eao

Cloak: Cloak of taniks

Bio: Died a year, at the age of 23, a year after the hive invaded earth. Brother is a human thats also a twin. Both were ressurected and have been by eachothers sides since then doing the Lights's work and banishing the Dark without the aid of the vanguard. Until a patrol on the moon near the hellmouth went bad and they wound up deep in the catacombs of the moon. As the only surviving brother he went to the vanguard. This is his story in the crusade of Light over Dark.

Forewarning! This is my twist to the game destiny, i dont own anything besides the plot of this story, and characters. If you want a character in it send me the description and bio. Still going to need one more character to be another "main". Also my first writing to be published. Hope you enjoy!

"" Is conversations, '' is ghosts and other languages.

Chapter 1: Intoductions

2685, Old Russia, The Comsodrome

As he looked through the scope of his fusion rifle Spectre spotted his targets, a fallen captian that was slightly bigger than nornal standards and his party of 10 which consisted of 4 vandals and 6 dregs by his count.

He knew his bow would disentegrate the captains head in a single shot. His Queenbreaker's Bow packed a bigger punch than your normal one did thanks to his knowledge of weaponry and the heart of a vex gate lord as its power source his bow took less time to charge and penetrated through even the thickest of armors. Just ask the Cabal, they have name for him in their ranks, Mors Principium Est which translates to the Angel of Death because of the way he slaughtered them on the battlefield with his glowing blue light.

Placing himself back on the battlefield he stilled his breathing and counted his heartbeats.

Bump..bump.. bump.. bump..

Just as his finger tighten on the trigger to charge the rifle he saw movement on the outskirts of his scope. A lone figure was making their own move against the fallen party.

He froze his finger and waited to see what the outcome would be. Switching targets he saw the flutter of a cloak behind the wing of a plane as the unknown figure got into position. He waited for just a moment before hell broke lose.

The lone figure threw a tripmine grenade into the mass of dregs as they vaulted over the wing while hurling a throwing knife at the captain to distract it.

He watched the knife tumble end over end until it struck the fallen in the shoulder embedding itself in the bone, stumbling and angering the beast. As the fallen snapped to their captain concerned with its safety they didnt see the hunter rush them from behind. An unfortunate dreg stepped on the thrown trip mine sending pieces bits of it across his allies. They didnt go unscathed as this was a different type of mine. Pieces of shrapnel ripped through the rest of the dregs dropping them to the ground howling in pain.

The lone hunter fired their scout rifle 8 times and dropped the vandals and remaining dreg. As they turned to find the captain it fired its shrapnel launcher point blank. The guardian thinking it was about to die curls in on themselve to almost soften the blow. The blow that never hit as right before impact they were hit from the side by an unknown force.

Spectre had seen the captain make its move as the guardian had dealt with its subordinates. He blinked twice from his hiding spot towards the skirmish in time to see the shot being fired. Drawing in a quick breath he blinked right into the guardian throwing them out the way. His heroics didnt go perfect though as a lone piece of shrapnel clipped his left arm near the back of the bicep. He grunted as the shrapnel made contact with his flesh, also causing the flesh around the wound to be seared, with his unwounded arm he drew his Hawkmoon and fired twice. Once to the knife in its shoulder severing the upper arm entirety and the second to the head ending it life and blowing it off its feet.

As the body hit the ground Spectre turned to look at the guardian he had just saved. As his eyes hit the guardian they were dusting the debris off themselves from the fall. He noticed two things off the bat with guardian: One, they were were short, like barely coming to his shoulders short; Two, they were female coming from the curves of the armor.

As the newly discovered female hunter finished cleaning herself off he said

"You need to watch your surroundings more during lone confrontations. Especially with no one to watch your back. Be lucky i was watching the same group when you made your move."

She fired back without hesitation, "How bout a hey are you ok first and then instruct me on my mistake instead of hammering me with the you fucked up line? Thanks."

Spectre was slightly shocked at her ferocity and her tone. Most of the tower knew him by sight and tended to stay away from him. Hell even the vanguard knew to leave him alone. He'd been on his own for the last two years, doing patrols, termination missions, intel, recon, etc. He stayed away from the strikes. Fireteams and he didnt get along. Or as the vanguard put in his file "doesnt play well with others". The crucible was another story since he technically didn't work with a team but did his own thing.

"I was just point out the obvious that there might not be someone there next time."

"Thanks i got it the first time."

"Well im assuming youre fine if you snapping at me like that."

"As a matter of fact i am thank you", she replied with a sarcastic tone. "But didnt i hear you get hit?"

Spectre had forgotten about being clipped, decades of constant fighting had taught him to block out all the pain, well only the physical pain that was. Pain on the inside isnt as easy as his past still terrorized him by being plagued by nightmares that left him screaming and covered in sweat forcing him into a ball shaking, his ghost trying to comfort its only companion in the world that mattered. As he glanced at the wound and saw it was already healed.

"To bad my clothes dont regenerate," Spectre said as a sigh escaped his lips.

"How is there no wound? It literally just happened not even 5 minutes ago, i saw it happen." She stated.

"Thats something i cant answer because i dont know the answer. My only answer is ive always been like this, my whole life as a guardian that is."

" Well im Elizabeth, but my friends call me Lizzy. Yours?"

"Spectre." He replied

'Incoming transmission from the Vanguard Spectre' stated Shadow making himself known and seen. His shell was of the darkest metal that Spectre had seen on a ghost, and being around as long as he had he had seen his fair share of ghosts.

"Patch them through", he growled, " whose frequency is it?"

'Its that Exo friend of yours' replied Shadow doing as his guardian asked shadow patched him to the vanguard.

"Hello? Spectre? If you can hear me we need to see you at the tower like as soon as you step foot off your ship i want you in the Hall-"

"Let me just stop you there Cayde, first ill come when im ready and even then i might not. Remember the last time you tried to order me around like a dog? Who took a nap for a week because i shorted your systems? Don't fuck with me, you should know this by now. Ill be there in due time. I mean its not like you're going anywhere anytime soon," Spectre said laughing at the end. He cut the line and turned to Shadow.

"Did.. did you just talk to the vanguard like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"The vanguard and I have history is all you need to know little girl" he stated.

"Who you calling little girl!?!? She screamed before throwing a right hook towards his jaw. He blinked around her punch and threw his foot out catching her foot that was in movement, catching her by surprise and tripping her up in the process. As she regained her footing she looked around only to find him to have disappeared without a sound. Looking around on last time she saw her knife in the ground with a note attached, "see you around-Spectre" was all it read.


End file.
